Fallen Host:A Plane Crash And A Host Still Alive
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Haruhi is off to visit her cousin in Canada.But when her plane crashes and everyone says theres no survivors although Haruhi is alive-will her Cousin Haruka get her home to the club?Especially after Tamaki finally admited his feelings before Haruhi left.
1. The Crash And The Mysterious Woman

**I got this idea from a dream I had.**

**While it won't be contiued until I complete my story:The School Comedy All Stars And The Host Club!**

**You should review-the more reviews the more encougragment you give me to write the next Chappie.**

**The more reviews-the faster Ch2 will come cause the story mentioned is almost complete.**

**Disclaimer-I do not Own OHSHC**

**Claimer-I do own Haruka-mentioned in this chapter and soon to come in Ch2**

* * *

Fallen Host:A Plane Crash And A Host Still Alive

"I finally earned enough money to go to Canada!" cried Haruhi bursting into the club room

"Why do you need to go to Canada?" asked Kyoya

"My cousin Haruka lives there-Im planning to visit her. She lives on a beach house on the Vancouver Beach," said Haruhi holding up a plane ticket to Vancouver "Im leaving tomorrow early before school even starts."

"Oh Haruhi! We'll miss you so much!" cried Tamaki

Haruhi hugged him

"We'll miss you too!" cried the twins

"Yeah me and Mori too," said Honey

"Yeah-the host club will be a bit boring for a while," said Tamaki

"I'll miss you all too!" exclaimed Haruhi giving each of the host a large hug

The host club went on with their day and at the end of the day Tamaki took Haruhi aside.

"Haruhi I have something to tell you," said Tamaki

Haruhi gave that adorable smile and tilted her head

"What is it sempai?" asked Haruhi

"From the first time I found that you were a girl to the moment I saved you when you fell out of the carriage trying to rescue me from Eclair-I've thought of you as a daughter. But I'm realizing that your more Haruhi. I......I....I love you Haruhi," said Tamaki

"I......I......I love you too Tamaki," said Haruhi

Because she said his name-he knew she meant it.

He kissed her on the lips

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked

"A week," said Haruhi

"Goodbye Haruhi-see you in a week," he said.

They left together.

The next day Haruhi boarded her flight-Flight 214

Haruhi sat next to a woman-The woman looked similar to her mother and was awful pale

"Are you okay? You look pale," said Haruhi with minor concern and confusion since the woman bore a striking resemblance to her late mother

The woman smiled

"Im fine but this plane isn't-Its gonna crash," said the woman

Haruhi raised an eyebrow

_"Did she say that this plane was gonna crash?" thought Haruhi_

"It can't!" cried Haruhi "I need to survive! I need to make it to my cousin in Canada and my friends!"

"It will crash in the Pacific just before going over Vancouver Beach-No one will survive unless," said the woman suddenly looking at Haruhi "You can slip out the window since your thin enough. The moment the plane begins a nosedive-jump out. You will survive-I can promise that."

Haruhi looked out the window and then at the woman in astonishment

_Who the hell was this woman? And why did she look like Haruhi's mom?!_

Back at Ouran everyone was chatting away

Tamaki thinking about his new love for Haruhi

The twins playing the Which One Is Hikaru? Game

Kyoya selling stuff

Mori and Honey sitting together with Honey eating cake

_No one suspected what was about to occur over the Pacific Ocean_

An alarm sounded loudly.

"Attention passengers-we are going to crash into the pacific ocean due to an engine failure-there is no time for evacuation,"

As if on cue-the plane took a nosedive

"Now!" cried the woman next to Haruhi "Jump out the window!"

Haruhi carefully and slowly slipped out

"Ah! Oh my god! This is stupider than Tamaki!" screamed Haruhi as she plummeted to the ocean surface

Just as the woman said-In the Pacific just before going over Vancouver Beach

**Just as Flight 214 Crashed Immediately Into The Ocean**

The air went stale in Music Room 3 as the guests exited for today

Kyoya's cell phone rang

"Hello?" asked Kyoya

"Its me Ranka-Haruhi's plane crashed-there are no known survivors," said Ranka in tears

"I can't believe it! My poor little girl! I'm so heartbroken!"

He hung up

"Guys," said Kyoya in a shaking voice "Haruhi's plane crashed-there are no known survivors."

"Haruhi!" wailed Tamaki "Theres no way."

"H....her....plane crashed?" asked Honey dropping the fork in his hand "Haruhi is.....is....gone?"

Everyone began to cry horribly except Kyoya and Mori but they were upset.

They all went to Haruhi's house

"She can't be dead-they didn't find a body did they?" asked Tamaki

"No," said Ranka

"Then she has to be alive-she has to be," said Honey

Ranka shook his head

Tamaki looked at him

"Let's believe in her-lets believe in Haruhi-she has to be alive,"

Haruhi's body floated to the Vancouver Beach Shore.

It was true-Haruhi was alive

Without a way back to her friends.

And she was unconscious.

In a secluded corner of the beach.

Where no one would see her.


	2. Haruka Finds Haruhi!

**~It was true-Haruhi was alive**

**Without a way back to her friends.**

**And she was unconscious.**

**In a secluded corner of the beach.**

**Where no one would see her.~**

Haruka decided to take a walk out to the ocean.

She had just heard of her cousin's plane crash and tears were leaking from her eyes as she strolled out to the shoreline and headed toward the secluded corner

**The secluded corner where Haruhi lay!**

Haruka had long brown hair just like Haruhi did in middle school.

The difference was millions upon millions of curls and waves in her hair.

Haruka has a sea of curly wavy silky brown hair that fell all the way to her behind.

Her eyes were larger than Haruhi's and while they were brown like Haruhi's-they were darker than her cousin's.

Like Tamaki-when Haruka made puppy eyes-they were irresistible.

With the news of the plane crash came the news of no survivors leaving many devastated. Haruka was still shocked and still in tears.

**So imagine her surprise**

**When she came upon Haruhi's body**

**Living and breathing.**

**On the sandy surface**

**Of Vancouver Beach**

"Oh my god-Haruhi!" screamed Haruka

"Ugh............" moaned Haruhi still half unconscious

**Back at Ouran Academy:**

Tamaki sat with the other hosts

The club was closed-no one had any idea when it would open again

"We gotta open again soon-Haruhi would have wanted us to," sobbed Honey

"She can't be dead!" yelled Tamaki banging his fist on the table

"Seriously Tamaki? She can't even swim! She almost drowned at the beach-the fool," said Kyoya

"DON'T CALL HARUHI A FOOL!" screamed Tamaki allowing more tears to fall from his face

"Okay okay okay calm down-but honestly nobody could survive a plane taking a nosedive into the ocean so fast that there wasn't time to run the evacuation process with all the air pressure and stuff," said the twins

"But look at everything Haruhi has survived. Something made the emotionless excuse for a woman release my arm so I could jump to Haruhi's rescue! Something gave me the reaction time to to run after and retrieve Haruhi when those bastards tossed her in the ocean at the beach-"

"The fact she was in trouble gave you the reaction time," said Kyoya cutting Tamaki off "And maybe Éclair had a wake up call in the dumb mind of hers."

"That little......you know what? I highly doubt it," scoffed Tamaki "Guys her mother is up there! She has to be!"

"How the hell can you be sure?!" yelled the twins

"I think I see Tamaki's point," said Mori causing everyone to look at him in shock "Sombody has to be watching out for Haruhi up there."

The host club turned to the window before nodding at each other

"Lets find out," said Tamaki "Is anyone out there?"

"Is anybody out there for Haruhi?" chorused the rest of the group

Suddenly just then on a windless day-the wind picked up and the sunlight winked

**It was true**

**Someone was there **

**Although she could not be seen**

"Haruhi!?" cried Haruka "Is that you?!"

"Haruka? Its me Haruhi," said Haruhi slowly

Suddenly Haruhi sat straight

"Oh my god Tamaki-sempai! And my other friends at the host club! They must be freaking out! Oh my god and dad!" blurted Haruhi all at once

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down! Who's Tamaki?" asked Haruka "And of course their freaking out-the crash report said no survivors so you are currently thought to be dead."

"Yeah and I thought I was blunt. Listen to you! Tamaki is a boy at my high school. The day before I left-he admitted his love for me....I admitted mine too.....I would be dead-you'll never believe this eerie story I have to tell," said Haruhi

"Well how about you tell me at my beach house over cookies and milk from the fridge? Oreos perhaps?" said Haruka

"Sure thing but theres another issue," said Haruhi

"What?" asked Haruka

"My purse went down with the plane. No purse means no wallet. No wallet means no I.D. And no idea means no proof of identity!" cried Haruhi

"So you have no identity and no proof of being on Flight 214?" asked Haruka

Haruhi shook her head

"Oh boy.........," mumbled Haruka "Okay lets head to the beach house, have oreos and milk while you relate this eerie story. Then we're gonna figure something out to help you."

"I have no better idea," said Haruhi

Haruka helped Haruhi up

"And all along the way home I wanna to hear about your new boyfriend," said Haruka

Haruhi groaned

**Haruhi was indeed alive**

**With no identity**

**Just her cousin**

**The only one who knew**

**That Haruhi was alive.**


	3. Thunderstorm:BeachHouse:And Spirits!

**This story is getting ghosty**

**Forgive me-But theres a ghost emerging in this story**

**A spirit if you will-the spirit of Haruhi's Mother**

**Hey guys-help me.**

**In the anime/manga was Haruhi's Mother ever given a name?**

**What was it?**

**If they didnt give her a name-any name suggestions?**

**I need a name to work the madness thats about to arise**

**So help me guys-pretty please?**

Haruhi and Haruka arrived at Haruka's Beach House at mid-afternoon. Since she was 19-she was old enough to rent it.

"How do you pay the rent?" asked Haruhi

"I sell baked goods at the market. I get enough money to feed myself and enough to set aside in the vault. By month's end I have rent and then some," explained Haruka

As the entered the house-Haruhi's mouth dropped open

"Wow!" exclaimed Haruhi

The kitchen was done in pearl white tile-it was a chef's dream come true with the stove, refrigerator, and other smile appliances set in perfect positions.

The living room was perfect-fit well for a king. It had a pink carpet and red painted walls. A nice TV sat on a gorgeous cherry wood entertainment center. The seating was red and soft with a loveseat, a couch, 2 armchairs, and 1 red coffee table.

"Wait until you see the bedrooms later," said Haruka "Have a seat-I'll get two glasses milk and a package of Oreos."

Haruka walked to the kitchen while Haruhi took a seat on the soft red loveseat

Haruka soon returned-milk and oreos in tow.

Haruhi took a sip of milk and ate an oreo.

"Well tell me the eerie story," said Haruka nibbling an oreo

**Haruhi began the story of a mysterious woman who said when and where the plane would crash and then told Haruhi what to do to survive all the while guaranteeing her survival. **

Honey pushed the plate of cake away.

"I miss Haru-chan," he said sadly

The twins looked at Tamaki

"How the hell will we know if Haruhi survived?" asked Hikaru

"Suggesting that her mother somehow saved her," added Kaoru

"At least we know she's up there. I mean seriously-totally windless today and the wind picked up the moment we asked if anyone was out there. Coincidence? I don't think so," said Tamaki

"This is dumb. How the hell did this turn from a tragic love tale to a freaking ghost story?" asked Kyoya

"Oh shut the hell up," said the twins "Lets call it again-since the wind died and be sure."

"Yeah and lets talk to it!" exclaimed Honey

"How will it answer?" asked Mori

"We'll work on it," said Tamaki "Lets just see if it answers again."

The hosts walked to the window and for the second time that day:

"If something answered us two hours ago-please answer us again!" called the hosts

**They waited**

**Suddenly but gracefully the wind picked up once more**

"Maybe we should go outside and talk to it there," said Honey

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Whatever," mumbled Kyoya

The host club trooped outside to the yard and headed to a corner area.

The wind swirled around them

"If your Haruhi's mom-pick something up!" called Honey

Something forced Honey's hand forward

Then a stone arose from the garden and was placed in his hand.

Suddenly the wind stopped as gracefully as it had begun

"Lets go back inside and think,"said Kyoya

**Not a soul rejected that idea as the hosts trooped back inside**

"So a woman who looked just like your mother told you where and when the plane would crash. And then she told you how to survive and guaranteed survive while she was pale as a ghost?!" exclaimed Haruka

"Yes. Somehow, someway-I think........I think my mother saved my life," said Haruhi

"If I was a writer-this would make a classical ghost story. Maybe she saved you. But that aside-I gotta help you get your identity back so that I can get you to your Tamaki-sempai and the host club in Tokyo. Thats now my mission," said Haruka

"Your too sweet Haruka. But how will we do this?" asked Haruhi

"Ah in this town I have creditability so that will help. They'll probably take your fingerprints or DNA to prove that you who you say you are. It sounds like we'll be visiting the Vancouver Police Department to me. Then we'll go from there," said Haruka

"Ah! Why me!?" wailed Haruhi

"Oh It'll be okay. After a visit to Vancouver Police-we should know just where to start getting you home to Tokyo. But believe me-this is gonna be a long week," said Haruka

"And here I thought that my week in Canada was gonna be normal! What was I thinking?! My life is never normal!" exclaimed Haruhi

"Oh settle down. If it helps think of that sweet little idiot whom your in love with. Think of what he's going through," said Haruka

Haruka got hearts in her eyes

"Oh the tragic love story of ghosts, separation, and despair!" exclaimed Haruka in a falsetto voice

"Kill me," moaned Haruhi

"Love me!" corrected Haruka

"You moron!" screamed Haruhi

"Quit interrupting my drama!" cried Haruka

"Oh whatever-I'll help," said Haruhi "Oh the cruel fate of humanity!"

"Oh the drama!" exclaimed Haruka

"I'm hungry!" exclaimed Haruhi

"Oh the tragedy!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Oh the love and despair!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Oh sorry-I'll go fix supper!" exclaimed Haruka

Haruka walked off

"Why me?" moaned Haruhi "This is gonna be the worst week ever!"

After supper Haruka looked out the window

By the looks of the sky-It was gonna be a thunderstorm

"Haruhi are you still afraid of thunderstorms?" asked Haruka

"Yeah why?"

As if on cue the thunder came crashing

"Ah! Oh my god why!?" wailed Haruhi flying right off the couch and straight up the stairs right into the empty wardrobe in the hall

"Oh come on Haruhi!" exclaimed Haruka

She followed her up and went to the wardrobe

"Haruhi are you okay?"

"T-Tamaki always......helped.....I......I.....why me?" asked Haruhi "I was always alone before I met him....I still remember the day at the beach when he found out about my fear of thunderstorms."

"You said that he coaxed you out of the wardrobe into his arms-just remember how it felt when he held you and told you wouldn't be alone anymore,"said Haruka

Haruhi opened the door and stepped out tears in her eyes

"I miss them Haruka-I miss him," she said

"I think they miss you too Haruhi-I'm willing to bet Tamaki's having a fit-though I've never met him,"

Haruhi laughed

"He's such an idiot-even acts like a 2 year old but he's so........."

"He's a sweetheart isn't he?" asked Haruka

Haruhi nodded

"Hot cocoa?" asked Haruka

"Sure," said Haruhi

**The two headed right downstairs for two cups hot cocoa**

**In Tokyo-the hosts went to bed**

**Shortly-so did Haruka and Haruhi**


	4. Eerie Truth

**Fallen Host Ch 4**

**Eerie Truth**

"So you're telling me that you survived the crash of Flight 214? And now you have no identity? Do you realize that no one could've survived that crash?" asked the fat policeman

Haruhi and Haruka were sitting in front of an officer in the police station trying to get the officer to help Haruhi. Without an identity, Haruhi had no chance to go to Tokyo.

"I jumped out of the window when the plane took a nosedive okay!?" cried Haruhi

"Im going to take you fingerprints,"

"Fine, do whatever you have to. I just need to go home,"

The officer looked at Haruka wanly

"Do you really want to lose your creditability Haruka?"

"I know my own cousin!" protested Haruka

Another officer began rolling Haruhi's fingers in ink. Once finished, he walked away with them and a third policeman arrived with a passenger list of Flight 214

"Which Fujioka are you supposed to be again? Theres two Fujioka's-both female," he told Haruhi

"That can't be!"

The list was placed in front of Haruhi and the officer pointed

'**Fujioka, Haruhi'**

'**Fujioka, Kotoko'**

"But…..but……it can't be!" stammered Haruhi

The officer went to a computer and looked some things up

"Tokyo's database says both of you are dead. You have to be Haruhi because Kotoko has been dead longer. But how is that possible!?"

Haruka looked shocked and was silent.

"There must be a mistake!"

**The officer shrugged and left**

**And Haruhi began to cry**

**Her mother saved her life**

"Guys lets go to Vancouver! And find Haruhi!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Oh right, like our families are going to let us go to Vancouver!" yells the twins sarcastically

"If we explain they'll let us go! I think………….."murmurs Honey

Mori nodded and the Hitachiin twins rolled their eyes

"Its no use!" cried Hikaru

"She's gone forever!" wailed Kaoru

"The mission is to get permission to go to Canada!" exclaimed Tamaki firmly

"Why don't we consult the stupid ghost while we're at it!?" yelled Kyoya

**An invisible presence slapped Kyoya**

"Ow! What the hell!?" yelped Kyoya

**It slapped him again**

"Okay I know he shouldn't have called you stupid but quit slapping him!" exclaimed Tamaki

The slapping ended and something grabbed Tamaki's hand

"Who has my hand?" asked Tamaki

"No one," mumbled Mori

**Something pulled Tamaki to a table**

**The table Haruhi usually met her guests at**

**The other hosts were pushed to the same table as well**

**From an open window floated a picture and it landed upon the table**

It was a picture of Haruhi and her mother from many years ago. Tentatively, Tamaki turned the picture over. Words were written in a very neat cursive script-Kotoko's

**The words read;**

'**The one you seek is alive'**

"Guys, we've gotta get to Canada," spoke Tamaki quietly

Not a soul argued and the winds blew fiercly outside

**Kotoko's words were clear as pure water**


	5. Taking Flight

**Hey Guys! Im updating from school but I'll be out of school on the 27th so updates and PM replies will get cut down **

**Please enjoy!**

**Fallen Host Ch 5**

**Taking Flight**

"I can't believe this Haruka! That woman was my mother's ghost! My dead mother saved my life!" wailed Haruhi

"What ghost? The fingerprints came back, do forgive me Haruhi. It was just hard to believe. Tell me about this ghost," inquired the officer

"I was seated next to a woman that looked just like my mother. She…….she…..told me when and where the plane would crash. I thought of my friends, my cousin, and my dad. I told her I had to survive. She then told me to jump out when the plane took a nosedive. She guaranteed my survival. Oh she was so pale……so pale," explained Haruhi

"I don't really believe in ghosts but everything to your mother saving you," said the officer

"How do we get her identity back?" asked Haruka

"With her fingerprint test completed, she'll have to go through the license place and have a new license made. Then the license is sent to Tokyo for certification. I'll call them and drive you okay?"

"Hey Haruhi, can I come with you? I wanna meet your friends!" cries Haruka

"Sure. Whatever Haruka. Just wait until you meet Tamaki, my little idiot,"

"You won't be leaving anytime soon. The license will have to be confirmed in Tokyo and then you'll need a new passport," said the officer as he left to call the license place

**Meanwhile at Tokyo Airlines……….**

"Good luck son, you can find her," said Tamki's father

"Don't you come back unless she's really dead!" yelled Ranka

Mrs Hitachiin hugged Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori, Honey, and Kyoya were alone

Tamaki looked at the sky "And you? Are you up there? How about a flower for your daughter?"

The wind swirled and a white rose fell from the sky

"Thank you Kotoko," answered Tamaki

"Your not so bad Tamaki," Ranka told him looking up "See you someday Kotoko."

"Flight 210 from Tokyo to Vancouver will depart shortly," called the intercom.

The Host club finished their goodbyes and boarded their plane


	6. The Host Club In Canada?

**Fallen Host Ch 6**

**The Host Club Is In Canada!**

Haruka and Haruhi were walking back to Haruka's beach house from the license place. According to the clerk, the whole process of getting Haruhi off of the deceased list, confirming the license in Tokyo, and the having it certified could take several days.

"And then I'll have to get a new passport!" wailed Haruhi "And I can't call anyone! This is so not cool!"

Haruka hugged Haruhi carefully

"Calm down. This is a tragic ghostly love story and stuff," commented Haruka

"Please don't do what I think your going to do!" cried Haruhi

"Oh the drama!"

"Oh no,"

"Oh the love!"

"Stupid thing…….where is it?"

"Oh the ghostly pain!"

"I can't see….."

"Oh the humanity!"

"The love and pity of separation!"

"Great, go apply to be an actress Haruka,"

"The screams of the heart!"

"Haruka I lost my contact lens!"

Haruka bent down and picked up the lens. Haruhi huffed and put it in.

"I heard that theres another plane coming in from Tokyo. Do you want to go watch?" asked Haruka

"Sure. Watch them land another plane after crashing mine into the ocean," responded Haruhi sarcastically

**The next day……..**

Haruka and Haruhi waited near the airport fence, on the safety area near the runway.

"Look! It's coming in!" cried Haruka pointing to the sky

Flight 210 flew down and made a gorgeous landing. Haruhi could not help but wish hers had done the same. She turned and began to walk away.

"Haruhi? Don't you want to watch some more?" asked Haruka grabbing her cousin's thin arm

Haruhi drooped as her ears rang with the murmurs of excitement within the airport

**And then she heard them……..**

"Boss, how are we going to find her if she is alive?" asked Kaoru

"Yeah, we're trusting a spirit- what if the spirit was her?" asked Hikaru

"I hope Haruhi's alive!" cried Honey

"Me too," murmured Mori

Haruhi grew very silent. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be…..it just couldn't be……

"Haruhi?" asked Haruka

**And then the final voice spoke………….**

"After all we've seen, you still can't believe Haruhi is alive?" cried Tamaki

Haruhi broke Haruka's grasp and whirled

"Senpai!" screamed Haruhi

"What? Those are your friends?" asked Haruka

"OH MY GOD!" cries the twins

"Huh?" asked Mori and Honey "Well that was easy!"

"I told you guys she was alive!" boasted Kyoya

"You did not!" snapped Hikaru

"You said she was dead!" protested Kaoru

Tamaki stood, dumbfounded. Haruhi secured her hand around Haruka's wrist and dragged her over to the hosts, where she threw herself into Tamaki's arms.

"I knew you were alive. I knew it. Kotoko knew it too," Tamaki whispered

"Mom saved me Tamaki…..I know she did,"

Haruka introduced herself and took the hosts for milk and cookies at her house

**They had so much to talk about……**

**The sun shone bright and Haruhi was safe with the Host Club**

**Soon to be in Tokyo……………**


	7. Epilogue

**Here's the final chapter except author note!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Fallen Host **

**Epilogue**

_It had been two weeks since Haruhi had left Tokyo._

_Two weeks since Haruhi nearly lost her life and identity._

_She had finally got everything she needed_

_And now stood at Vancouver's Airport_

_Ready to go home._

_Finally..._

Haruka was holding her luggage since she was moving to Tokyo. Why? Did she truly need a reason? No, no she didn't.

Haruhi had her arms around Tamaki. She had no luggage-the ocean had stolen it. Well at least the ocean had a pretty dress to wear!

The twins were talking uncontrollably

Kyoya was on his laptop

And Honey was eating cake with Mori.

"Flight 219 from Vancouver to Tokyo will depart in 2 minutes. Thank you for flying with Vancouver International Airport," called the intercom

"Lets go!" cried Haruhi

"Yes my princess-lets go home," Tamaki took Haruhi's hand gently

"Yeah! In the name of love, passion, and reunion!" cheered Haruka

"Yay!" cried Honey

"To think a _spirit _helped us!" sneered Kyoya

Haruka slapped Kyoya "Do not talk ill of what you cannot see!"

"Yeah," murmured Mori

_The group boarded their flight_

_And returned to Tokyo_

_The next day..._

Haruhi rushed to Music Room 3 after classes.

Haruka was indeed out of high school but she got a job with the Host Club.

Haruhi flew in to find the club dressed like animals!

"Haruhi! I designed animal costumes for everyone!" called Haruka

"Purrrrrfect," meowed Honey, dressed as a pink kitten

"Quack," grumbled Mori, dressed as a yellow duck with Honey on his shoulders

"Woof," groaned Kyoya, a black dog

"Oink!" called Hikaru

"Oink-oink!" cried Kaoru

The twins were two beautiful orange pigs!

"Im a panda bear king!" cheered Tamaki, dressed as a panda with a gold crown

Haruka gave Haruhi a panda costume and a silver tiara with a wink. Haruhi got changed and returned promptly.

"Aw! Haruhi you're so pretty!" cried Tamaki

The pandas embraced as Haruka grinned with pride. They kissed and Haruka felt her heart rise. She knew she'd done right by her cousin.

"Oh Kaoru, you're a gorgeous pig,"

"Oh Hikaru, you are a divine pig,"

"Uh...?" began Haruka

"Don't ask," grouched Kyoya sharply

"Cake!" sang Honey

"Right..." murmured Mori

"Cake!" cried Honey

"What cake?" asked Haruka

Kyoya wheeled in a cart of sweets "Here."

The pandas were still embraced;

"I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you," whispered Tamaki

"I almost was," Haruhi choked out

They continued talking while Haruka drank some commoner coffee and listened intently

_The conversation ended with;_

"_I love you Haruhi,"_

"_I love you Tamaki,"_

_And just for a lovely moment_

_The wind swirled outside _

_Leaves fell, spelling 'I'm Here'_

_Haruka felt happy tears on her face_

_'We Fujiokas never let another Fujioka down. Even if one is a dramatic nut-like me,'_


	8. Author's Note

**Fallen Host Author Note**

**Dear Fellow Readers,**

_**Explainations,**_

The process Haruhi went through probably is not how it really works at all

When Haruka goes to work for the club, its to show how Haruka sticks by her cousin and friends

If you really like Haruka's drama or just like her fo anny reason-request her usage again and I will do so! She will be appearing in an upcoming fic anyway called _**The Host Club's Semi Feminine Days**_

_** 2nd Disclaimer**_

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I wish I did because I lovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve It!

_** 2nd Claimer**_

I do however own Haruhi's beautiful, dramatic, sweet, funny, charming, and insane 19 year old cousin- Miss Haruka Fujioka-so hahahahahahah to you all!

Just kidding-hehehehehehehehe

_** Thanks To**_

Thanks to all of the reviewers whom has gotten me to complete this story

Thanks to my dear nee-chan and best internet friend ever-_**leshamarieinuyasha!**_

Also thanks to everyone who provided Haruhi's mother's name.

You crazy and awesome people rock!

_** Final Words**_

This story actually turned part ghost story which was very much unplanned but I cornered myself. 'How so?' you ask me

I left the host club unconvinced about Haruhi's death which meant that more convincing was required.

So I ask you 'What better way to convince them and explain the mysterious woman on the plane?'

There may be a better way but I don't care.

I did enjoy this story and I truly should thank the sandman for giving me such an inspiring dream!

So long everyone

**~Angela**

**Your **_**14 year old **_**writer**

**Better known as AngelOfTheHealingLight!**


	9. Rewrite anyone?

I was looking around my old works and was wondering if anyone thinks I should rewrite this? I was thinking of it so if anyone would like me to attempt a rewrite, please let me know along with any little ideas you have.

~AngelofFluffiness, formerly AngeloftheHealingLight; still good ol' Angela Fyre


End file.
